


Beautiful Sounds

by ExpectationsAndDisappointment



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, alex danvers is a little shy, maggie sawyer brings her out of her shell, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectationsAndDisappointment/pseuds/ExpectationsAndDisappointment
Summary: Maggie wants to know why Alex is so quiet in bed. Cue a Sanvers talk and love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me but smut is weird for me to write, this might be not so great, but I wrote it so I'm leaving ok ily all bye
> 
> (comments/criticisms are great ok thanks bye)

Alex walked into her dim apartment and hung her leather jacket over the edge of the chair where Maggie’s was resting. She walked into her bedroom area smiling when she saw the little lump that is her girlfriend lying underneath the sheet, the lamp on Alex’s side of the bed still on. She quickly stripped and slipped on a pair of short shorts and a t shirt and climbed into bed, caressing the latina’s face. “Are you awake, babe?”

 

“Mhmm,” Maggie answered, smiling when she opened her eyes to see her love smiling back at her. “Was just thinking.” Alex leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, because it’s been like four hours since she last kissed her, and _that was long enough_.

 

“Uh, not much. Just random things, nothing important,” Maggie waved it off, but Alex can tell that it is important. She simply pulled back enough to see Maggie’s full face and lift an eyebrow. They may have only been dating two months, but Alex knows when Maggie is holding back. “I—uh, it’s—” Maggie sighed and sat up facing Alex, crossing her legs. “Okay, but I want you to know that it’s not a big deal, that’s why I wasn’t going to say anything, and I’m only curious. Okay?” Alex furrowed her eyes and nodded, mirroring Maggie’s position and taking her hands into her own. “I—um. I guess I was kind of wondering why you’re so quiet when we’re having sex.” Alex’s eyes went wide, her mouth opening and closing with no words coming out.

 

“I—uh, I—” Maggie brought a hand to Alex’s chin, urging her to look her in the eye, rather than around the room. 

 

“Babe, it’s okay. It’s just me, you can talk to me,” Maggie whispered. “It’s okay, I swear. I mean, I know your breathing picks up, and your eyes dilate, and you bite your lip, and you breathe out really slowly and smile after you come, so I mean I assume you enjoy it—”

  
“Of course I do!”   
  
“So it’s okay, I just feel like you might be holding back… and I’m not sure why.” Maggie finished, looking into Alex’s eyes. Alex searched Maggie’s face for any judgement or irritation, but she found none. She only saw love and curiosity. Alex sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, settling on looking at her girlfriend’s hands in her own. Needing a distraction while she actually spoke, she rubbed Maggie’s hands, playing with her fingers while she started speaking.

 

“I just… Before you.. Every time I have ever had sex… I never actually enjoyed it you know? I was usually drunk out of my mind, but I still remembered it even though I’d wish I didn’t because it was always uncomfortable, and boring, and painful..” Maggie pulled one of her hands away to brush Alex’s cheek, getting her to finally look her in the eyes. “So I never.. Had a reason to make any noises, you know? Until I met you..” Alex hesitated, only continuing after the loving, encouraging nod from Maggie. “When we have sex—it’s amazing Maggie. And I never imagined that it could feel like it does.” Maggie smiled and squeezed Alex’s hands. “And if I’m being honest, yes I do consciously try to keep quiet, not because I don’t like what we’re doing, but because… I don’t want to sound stupid… or, I don’t know, turn you off by making a weird noise or something…” Alex muttered.   
  
“Baby,” Maggie whispered, cradling Alex’s face, bringing her forehead to touch her own. “I couldn’t think anything that comes out of your beautiful, perfect mouth is stupid babygirl. Nothing you could ever say, moan, whimper, or whisper would turn me off,” Maggie emphasized with a kiss to Alex’s mouth before pulling back to gauge the taller girl’s reaction.

 

“Really?” Alex questioned, unsure of herself because she’s Alex Danvers, who has disappointed her mother countless times; who has lost agents on missions; who almost let her sister die; and who almost fucked up this relationship just after their first night together. Because Alex Danvers doesn’t believe she’s as perfect as her girlfriend lets on.

 

“Really,” Maggie confirms and kisses Alex, sweeping the hair behind her girlfriend’s ear. “And you know what?” Alex hummed, analyzing the smirk on Maggie’s face. “There’s no way in hell it could turn me off because you’re so sexy babe, and it would only turn me on even more.”   
  
“Yeah?” Alex whispered, as Maggie climbed onto her lap, giving her a slow kiss.

 

“Yeah,” the kiss progressed and Maggie pulled back when Alex tugged at the bottom of her shirt. “Know that you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, okay? I want you to let go, not to hold yourself back, but know you don’t have to do anything you’re not one-hundred percent comfortable with, okay? I love you and I love sex with you regardless.” Alex nodded and smiled as her heart swelled. Alex continued pulling Maggie’s clothes off, letting her girlfriend to the same to her. Once both of their clothes were strewn across the floor, Alex pulled Maggie’s body down, flush against her body. Alex didn’t hold back her quiet moan at the contact, and she is very glad she didn’t when she hears Maggie moan in response. 

 

Maggie kissed down Alex’s jaw and neck as she dragged her hand up her girlfriend’s softly shaped abs. She kissed and touched Alex’s chest, revelling in the beautiful moans and hums coming from Alex’s mouth. “Mmm, you’re so beautiful, baby,” Maggie whispered as she kissed down Alex’s stomach, settling her body between the girl’s legs. She gave slow, open-mouthed kisses up each of Alex’s thighs, causing her to squirm and let out a little whimper.

 

“Please, Mags,” Alex panted. Maggie couldn’t hold back any longer. She flattened her tongue against Alex’s clit and Alex let out a loud moan as she arched into Maggie’s mouth. Maggie moaned as heat pooled to her core at the sounds coming from Alex’s throat. “Maggie, fuck, please I need to come,” Alex whined as she grabbed at Maggie’s hair. Maggie couldn’t hold back from that. She slowly inserted two fingers into Alex’s core as she continued to lick and such at Alex’s clit, speeding up as soon as she felt Alex relax around her fingers. She curled her fingers up and continued her movements as Alex let out a loud moan followed with a “Maggie!”   
  


Maggie helped her ride out her high before kissing up Alex’s body until she met her lips. “Are you okay?” Maggie asked gently. She waited for the small nod and kissed the shy smile on Alex’s face. “Good, because that was so  _ sexy _ , baby” Maggie slowly kissed Alex again, loving the difficulty that came with kissing the girl while they were both smiling.

 

“Yeah?” Alex asked, playing with Maggie’s hair.

  
“Yeah,” Maggie smiled sweetly as Alex slowly flipped them, straddling the latina’s waist.

 

“Well maybe you could make some of those noises for me?” Alex asked innocently as she brought her hand down to cup Maggie’s sex.

 

“Fuck,” Maggie’s head slammed into the pillows beneath her head.

  
“That’s it baby, good girl,” Alex whispered into Maggie’s ear before biting her neck. Maggie whimpered.  _ How did I get this lucky? _


End file.
